The Brothers Feud
by NoraGirl
Summary: Twin brothers struggle over who is to succeed their father.
1. Chapter 1

"You filth of Pern!" Maradul shouted, his eyes flashing angrily. "You abominable bastard! You dimglow wherryhead!"

Niessek looked incredibly hurt, having all these insults thrown at him by his brother. Maradul's face was contorted with rage, and Niessek really didn't have any idea what he'd done. Maradul had been perfectly fine earlier that morning, and then Niessek'd had to go speak with his father. When he returned, Maradul was in a temper.

"Maradul, what is your problem?" Niessek asked, frowning and running a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"You know you sniveling little scum!" Maradul shrieked. "What makes Father think that you can run a Hold? You can't run your own life!"

Understanding flooded through Niessek. Of course. Today his father had told him that he, Niessek, would be the Holder of Jinxion Hold. The decision had been a tough one, because Niessek and Maradul were twins, making it difficult to declare one as firstborn. Finally, his father and mother had decided that since Niessek was a few minutes older, he would inherit the Hold. Niessek had accepted, but really he wondered. Maradul would be a much better Lord Holder than him, at least, if he could get his temper in control.

"I didn't ask Father to declare me heir!" Niessek retorted, his own ire being raised. "He decided on his own that I would be a better Lord Holder than you. What's more, he's probably right!"

Maradul gave a bellow of rage. This annoying little pip-squeak, beating out Maradul for succession? Maradul had always thought since a young age that he would be the next Lord Holder of Jinxion, because he was his grandfather's favorite grandson. His grandfather, Jinxion, had started the Hold many Turns ago, and his son, Maradul's father, had inherited it. Things had still looked good for Maradul then—he was much better groomed for the position; he desired the position while Niessek was wishy-washy about making any decisions; he was the right one! Was it his fault that somehow Niessek had managed to worm his way out of the womb first? Maradul dived at his brother, but Niessek nimbly danced away.

"I'd best be going now, Maradul!" he said cheerfully, scampering into the house. Maradul glowered after him.

"Maradul? Please come here, I would like to speak with you." His mother called. Maradul looked around, apprehensive. He wasn't aware that anyone had been watching his tirade against Niessek. He spotted his mother leaning against one of the Hold buildings, smiling at him.

"Yes, Mother?" Maradul asked, sitting down next to her.

"Marrie, you know that I love you dearly," his mother began. "You would make a superb Lord Holder, in my eyes. When your father was making the decision, he agonized. You were clearly the better choice, but Niessek is older, and you know how your father is a stickler for tradition. He decided in the end that, given the right training, Niessek would make a fine Lord Holder. I agreed, of course. What sane person doesn't agree with your father when he makes up his mind? But I'm sure it wouldn't take much to push his mind back to you."

"But how would I do that?" Maradul inquired, frowning.

"Easily," his mother replied, smiling at him. "All rumors get around to your father sooner or later. Rumors are devastating to the Hold structure, if the people believe them. It doesn't even matter if they're true. Think about it, Maradul."

Maradul watched as his mother got up and left, chewing his lip thoughtfully. What his mother said was true—a little rumor about Niessek could seriously damage his chances at succession. His father was no fool and knew that the people would not want a Lord Holder who they could not trust. Decided, Maradul rose and went to speak with some of the holders.


	2. Chapter 2

"Niessek, please sit down," his father said, gesturing at an open seat.

Niessek sat down, feeling incredibly small and insignificant. He knew what this meeting was going to be about, and the shame of it burned him. But he didn't let his father see his weakness; Niessek held his head high and looked his father in the eye.

"You wanted me, Father?" Niessek asked, remembering vividly saying the same words only weeks ago.

"Yes, Niessek. You must know what this is about." His father paused as Niessek nodded. "I am handing succession of Jinxion Hold over to Maradul. In light of certain facts that have been made known in the past few weeks, I must do this."

"It isn't true, Father!" Niessek cried suddenly, his calm facade crumbling. "I swear it! I've never even spoken with any of the holdless girls who stop by here! Never touched them, never made promises to them, none of it! You have to believe me!"

"I do believe you, Niessek," his father replied sternly. "Get a grip on yourself and use your head. It doesn't matter that you and I and half the populace know these rumors aren't true. Not everyone knows, and the people would never tolerate a Lord Holder whom they knew had bedded with no less than five holdless girls, promising them all they would be Lady Holder of Jinxion."

"Yes, Father," Niessek said meekly, feeling tears sting his eyes. Maradul was behind this, he knew! "I expected this and I accept this. I have made arrangements to become an apprentice at the Healer Hall. Do I have your permission to use the drum tower to request conveyance?"

"Yes, Niessek. Go ahead." His father bowed his head back to the papers on his desk, and Niessek knew the meeting was over. As he left, rage burned through his veins, making him boil with anger.

"You nasty little bastard!" Niessek shouted when he saw Maradul lounging against the side of the building. "You destructive little pip-squeak! If Mother knew what you had done, you'd be flayed into next Turn."

"Not true, Niessek." Maradul replied laconically. "It was Mother's idea in the first place."

"I don't believe you, Maradul!" Niessek fumed. "And I'll get you back if it is the last thing I do!"

Niessek whirled on his heel and stalked off, prepared to go the drumheights and give the apprentice on duty his message. His feet, however, had different ideas, carrying him to his mother's room. He paused outside of her door and knocked loudly. He was rewarded by an invitation from his mother to enter.

"Is it true?" he demanded as soon as he was inside.

"Niessek! Calm down, please," his mother said pleasantly, setting outside the mending she was working on. "If you are speaking of the rumors, than yes, it is true. It was my idea. Let me explain! Maradul would have killed you, I'm sure of it. He's had his heart set on succession since Jinxion told him what it was. You, however, you have opportunities! You're going to the Healer Hall, you can make a life for yourself. Maradul could never do that. I did what I did because I love both of my boys and I want you both to have fulfilling lives. You've only fourteen Turns, Niessek! The future spreads before you!"

Niessek stared icily at his mother and didn't say anything. How could she ruin his life because she loved him? It didn't make any sense. She obviously loved Maradul more. Everyone preferred the outgoing, brash, friendly twin to the quiet, studious, loyal Niessek. Not he, though! He would never see Maradul again, he would live always nursing the little coal of anger in his heart. Niessek whirled around and left the room, went immediately to the drumtower.

"Please ask Xavier for a dragon to convey me to the Healer Hall," Niessek told the apprentice tersely, and the young boy immediately complied.

"Thank you," Niessek said, smiling at the apprentice as he left the tower. Luckily, Maradul was no longer hanging about, and Niessek was able to go in and collect his things in peace. Moments later he sat by the edge of the Hold, awaiting Xavier's dragon.

A blue dragon winked in from between in the air above Niessek, and he watched it land. He was a little hurt. A blue was the best that Xavier Weyr could send the once-future-Lord Holder of Jinxion? True, Jinxion was only a minor hold, true, it was young. Still.

Blue dragons are the best. 

Niessek jumped, looking around to see who had spoken. There was no one but the blue and his rider, who was busy descending from his mount. Niessek stared uncertainly at the dragon, wondering if the blue had actually spoken to him.

"Come on," the rider said, and Niessek was surprised to her a soft feminine voice. "Is this all you have?"

"Yes," Niessek answered, handing his carisak to the woman. She hefted it onto the back of her blue, scrambling up neatly. The blue stuck out one of his forelegs and Niessek awkwardly clambered up until he was seated behind the rider.

"Ready?" she asked. "Take us to the Healer Hall, Maddie!"

"I didn't know women rode blue dragons," Niessek said as the blue sprung away from the ground.

Only special women and special blues, the dragon told him, and Niessek blinked, startled.

"Madulith speaking to you?" The rider asked, her voice faint over the rushing wind. "He does that sometimes. Awfully friendly, blues."

Niessek did not have a chance to answer, however, for he was enveloped in a deep darkness and a numbing coldness. _Between_. When they reappeared above the Healer Hall, Niessek looked down on it with hope. Maybe here he could get away from Maradul. Maybe here people would not jeer at him as they had for the past couple of weeks. Maybe here he could have a life.


End file.
